A Heart of Pure Gold
by TurquoiseRose16
Summary: We all know randy would do anything for his friends, but when Sharona's life is in danger will he go to far and lose his own in the process? Read to find out.


**Hey, readers, this is my first Monk fanfiction. Please R&R.**

Sharona P.o.v.

I silently made my way through the San Francisco Cemetery and stopped at a single grave. I set down the bouquet of daisies I was holding on the ground next to the marble grave stone. Daisies were his favorite flower because they were my favorite as well. He would do anything for me, and I learned that the hard way. I spend most of my time here; in fact it's like my second home. What I can't tell anyone else, I tell him. He always listens to me and never judges me. He was my first true love and I realized it a few moments too late. I glanced down at the grave marker. It read:

_**Here lies**_

_**Randall David Disher**_

_**Beloved son, friend, and officer of the law**_

_**He was much too young to go**_

_**But death always has bad timing**_

_**He had a heart of pure gold**_

_**And would literally do anything for his friends**_

_**He will be dearly missed**_

A single tear ran down my face as I recalled the day we lost him.

_(Flashback)_

_5 years ago today_

_We just got a new lead on a murder case and went to investigate with Randy and Captain Stottlemeyer. Before we entered the warehouse, we were all supposed to put on a bulletproof vest, but I had completely forgotten to do so. We slowly walked in Captain Stottlemeyer leading the way, closely followed by Randy, then Mr. Monk, and finally myself. "Sharona, you don't have a vest on," Monk had noticed. "Oh no. I must have forgotten to put it on," I had exclaimed. "Well, we can't go back out, he could see us," Captain Stottlemeyer said. "He's right," Randy said. "But you could wear mine," he said immediately taking it off. "No, I couldn't. You need it," I said pushing it back into his hands. Monk and Captain Stottlemeyer started moving closer to the center of the building, to try to get a good aim at the murderer, while we sorted this out. "Please take it. You are a citizen. It's my job to make sure you stay safe," he said quickly giving it back to me. "No, what if you get shot," I said seriously. "Well then I will. I signed up for this when I joined the force, fully aware I might lose my life in a shooting," he said sternly and I knew there was no way he was going to take it back. I slipped it on quickly and followed close behind him. "Put your hands up!" I heard the Captain shout. I walked closer to get a better look at the man. Suddenly, I heard a gunshot. I shielded myself with my arms and closed my eyes. I heard a small gasp followed by two more shots. I opened my eyes to see Randy in front of me with his arms open. Then he collapsed to the ground. The man was on the floor about ten feet away two gunshots in his body. I looked down at Randy and saw a bullet wound directly above his heart bleeding profusely. I kneeled down next to him and placed my hands over the wound. He slowly opened his eyes and gave a half smile. "Are you …. alright," he said quietly. "Yes. But why are you asking me? You are the one who got shot," I said as a few tears dripped down my face. "Because I care….about you and wanted to make ….sure you were not…. hurt," he grunted out. "What is wrong with you? I was wearing a vest you weren't. I would have been fine," I said angry he would do something so stupid for me. "I'm taller than you," he replied. Oh my god. If I had been hit it would have been fatal. He was aiming for my head. Randy saved my life. "Thank you, Randy," I said taking his hand in mine. "Hey, I would do anything for… you. I love.. ..you, Sharona," he replied smiling. His eyes started to close slowly. He was dying. Mr. Monk and Captain Stottlemeyer came over and saw the wound. "Hey, I need an ambulance at 2213 Sunridge Drive immediately," the Captain said over his phone. Then he and Mr. Monk went outside to wait for it. I turned my attention back to Randy. "Please don't die on me, Randy. I love you, too. Please don't leave me," I said weeping. "Hey, Sharona. Promise me…you will forget about…me," he said almost whispering. "What, I couldn't do that," I exclaimed. "Please, for me. Promise." "Very well, I promise," I said resting my head on his chest. "Could you…do one more thing for….me," he said barely audible now."Kiss me." I lifted my head and pressed my lips against his. I tasted blood. His blood. He was really dying. I rested my head back on him, getting coated in blood doing so. I heard his heart beat slowing down and felt his body growing cold. I heard him whisper I love you one more time and let out his final breath. The next moment the paramedics rushed in and kneeled next to him. They tried saving him by doing CPR over and over, but I knew it was too late. I felt his heart stop, and watched his life leave him. He was truly gone. "Time of death, May 8, 3:35 P.m." They announced to us. They had to pry me away from his body so they could put it in a body bag. I can't believe I never saw how amazing he was or realized how he would literally do anything for me until he lost his life doing so._

_The next morning the paper headings read:_

_Lieutenant Randy Disher of the San Francisco Police Department was shot and killed yesterday, while apprehending a criminal. He will be dearly missed._

_(End of Flashback)_

I wept silently remembering that day. He had a heart of pure gold and surly paid the price for it. I did fulfill my promise to him though. I got married again, and my name was changed to Sharona Johnson. However, I never could forget him. It's impossible to do so for many reasons but the main one was that I had his baby. Yes, that's right I never told anyone though who's it really was not even Randy. They all believe it was my boyfriend's even my boyfriend did, or should I say husband now. I gave birth to a baby boy on January 3rd. He has brown hair and bright blue eyes that look just like Randy's did. I named him Randall David Johnson out of memory of my one true love. I appear happy though I fear I never will be ever again, until the day I see Randy again. You know I can still see his tall, lean form waiting for me at the police station. His blue eyes shining along with his smile. His arms open waiting for me to race into them. And I can still feel his lips against mine and I can still taste him on my tongue. But most of all I can still feel his warm embrace and smell the strong scent of peppermint and vanilla always on him. This is my story, the story of a woman, whose true love, soul mate, prince charming, and perfect match was tragically taken from her, from me. I whispered I love you one more time to him before walking away from his grave, and I swear I heard his voice say it back to me, whispering it in the wind. _I love you too, Sharona._

**Wow that was kind of sad. But please tell me what you think.**


End file.
